1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus each using this photoreceptor.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electrophotography has widely been used in copying machines, printers and the like. An electrophotographic photoreceptor (hereinafter also referred to as a “photoreceptor”) used in an image forming apparatus utilizing electrophotography is subjected or exposed to various contacts or stresses, so that the condition of the photoreceptor inside the apparatus deteriorates. On the other hand, photoreceptors are required to have higher reliability as the digitalization or colorization of image forming apparatus progresses.